


[podfic] I Feel Like I've Been Locked Up Tight

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demisexuality, First Time, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jamie’s not sure where he missed the boat on the whole sex thing.03:41:10 :: Written byLinsky.





	[podfic] I Feel Like I've Been Locked Up Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Feel Like I’ve Been Locked Up Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816288) by [Linsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/pseuds/Linsky). 



 

 

 **Mp3s, chapter by chapter (download and streaming):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/wra6hozx4bhnulg/AABcxUhbODKAxU-Q1FCQxqPQa?dl=0)

**Mp3s, .zip file, download only:** [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bWxGF4UGuEgyA82WI6g3WEgKVhmuJC_j)

**M4b, download only:**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ckza6aki5rm8w2d/%5BHRPF%5D%20I%20Feel%20Like%20I%27ve%20Been%20Locked%20Up%20Tight.m4b?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DKmGVBUJ9ozl1C4MYeFb0ISOXQ8c_8F7)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Linsky for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 

Chapters 1-3  


 

 

Chapters 4-6  


 

 

Chapters 7  



End file.
